


Liniment

by twasadark



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasadark/pseuds/twasadark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Max/Alec liniment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liniment

"What do you want?" Alec said shortly, his usual amiable expression replaced by the pale, tight face of a stranger.

"Com'on, Alec," Max said. It didn't come out as a whine. Because Max Guevara did not whine; most especially not about Alec of all people. "Let me in, will you?"

Alec glanced away, into the hallway outside his apartment door, then sighed and opened the door wide enough for her to enter.

She walked into Alec's apartment and stood inside the doorway awkwardly. "I just came by to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine. You can go now."

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that. I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have told that girl were hitting on that you have the sexual prowess of a baboon. That was crossing the line and you're right to be mad at me." She paused, fidgeting with the decorative ties on her jacket. "Forgive and forget, okay? Come on back to Crash."

Alec examined his fingernails pointedly. "Did Sketchy convince you to come over here? He wants another chance to win back the C-note he lost to me earlier, doesn't he?"

Max shifted in her boots. "Not exactly."

Alec looked up at her, eyebrows raised in expectation. "Well?"

"It was OC. She's taken a weird liking to you or something. She threatened to rent my half of the apartment out to a traveling circus if I didn't come over here and apologize."

Alec snorted. "I should have known that you wouldn't come over here on your own."

"Hey! That's not true." Max stepped up to him.

He straightened and they stood toe to toe. "Yeah? Prove it."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Alec smirked. "Do I have to draw you a picture? Give me a chance to prove just how unbaboonlike I am in bed."

"You scheming … this was nothing more than a trick to get me over here, wasn't it?"

Alec shrugged, looking very young suddenly. "Not really. You were pretty harsh, Maxie."

She just looked at him for a moment, then said quietly, "I am sorry, Alec."

He gave her a small smile. "It's okay, Max. You know I can never stay mad at you."

She leaned forward and gave him a stilted hug that he seemed too surprised to return.

Alec never could stay angry at her, that was true. She had never really thought about why before, but she was beginning to wonder if it was the same reason she had spoiled his attempt to hook up earlier. And just considering that made her shiver.


End file.
